Emeraude contre Saphir
by Venusa
Summary: Quand des yeux couleur saphir perturbe et sont perturbé par des yeux Emeraude... Slash [TERMINEE]
1. Prologue de la haine à l'amour

Hello à tous, première fiction slash … je c pas ce que ca va donner mais bon, on verra.

Comme d'hab., les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR.

Merci du soutien de Paradise, je t'adore !

Bonne lecture et reviews please !

****

Emeraude contre saphir

**__**

Prologue "de la haine à l'amour …"

POV Harry.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! {_N/C : Il grogne… Tant qu'il mord pas … sinon je corrige plus moi !!! _}

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je pense encore à cet imbécile ? Il me hait !

Et je le devrais aussi. Oui, je le hais ! Il m'humilie, me rabaisse et moi je pense encore à lui !

Pourtant il y a de cela une heure, il m'a encore blessé, humilié devant l'école. Et je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir comme je le devrais. Je lui pardonne encore une fois.

Dès que ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je perds tous mes moyens…

Ses saphirs …

POV Draco.

Raaaaaaaaah ! Je l'ai encore fait ! Je fais tout le contraire de ce que je m'étais promis !

Si je continue à ce rythme, il va me haïr. Même si je sais que c'est déjà le cas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je lui ai fait cela ? Devant tout le monde en plus ? {_N/C : C'est vrai ça… Patate va !!! _}

Il ne m'avait rien fait !

Et ce regard !

Son regard …

Ses émeraudes … 


	2. Chapitre premier

**__**

Chapitre 1

****

POV Harry.

Bizarre … Il m'évite.

Il me déteste au point de ne plus vouloir me voir ?

Je me sens si mal.

Une semaine déjà que je ne le vois plus. D'ailleurs il ne vient plus en cours ni dans la grande salle…

Par contre ses deux acolytes sont là.

Étrange …

-Harry ?

-Oui Ron ?

-On y va ? 'Mione nous attend.

-Oui, vas-y, j'te rejoins !

Ron … Depuis qu'il a avoué à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, je suis complètement mis à l'écart. {_N/C : Pas bien d'abandonner Ryry les deux la… Venez, j'va vous corriger moa _!!! }

Comme si je gênais ! 

Ce n'est pas que cela m'ennuie, au contraire !

Cela m'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur moi, de me découvrir.

Et de m'apercevoir que mes sentiments pour ce fichu Draco étaient ambigus.

Draco … cela fait drôle de dire ce prénom. Il avait toujours été Malfoy pour moi et depuis un certain temps..

On m'a toujours dit qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y avait qu'un pas ! {_N/C : Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul ??? _}

Mais de là à se l'avouer … Car c'est Draco Malfoy quand même. 

Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il m'évite !

Il faut que je le trouve. Je dois lui parler.

****

POV Draco.

Je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi difficile, mais bon.

De toute façon, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter.

Ça ne va pas marcher indéfiniment …

Mme Pomfresh va bien se rendre compte que je simule.

Je crois que le plus dur c'était que Crabbe et Goyle me lâchent.

Toujours après moi ces deux là !

Pires que des sangsues.

Par contre, Rogue se doute de quelque chose. {_N/C : c'est pas le même niveau intellectuel, c'est pour ça… _}

Même s'il ne dit rien, son regard ne trompe pas.

Raaaaah c'est pénible !

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me fabriquer une de ses potions détestables à boire, déjà que les remèdes de Pomfresh sont pas super ! Elle me force à les boire devant elle … {_N/C : La faute à qui ?}_

Pas moyen d'y couper, je ne peux pas sortir de l'infirmerie avant qu'elle n'ait inspecté ma bouche, histoire de voir si j'ai avalé le truc infect qu'elle me donne.

Y'aurait que le goût …

Mais entre l'odeur et les effets …

Berk !

Mais bon, je n'ai pas d'autre échappatoire.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui et m'éloigner est la seule solution pour le moment.

N'empêche que tomber du balai pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch, fallait vraiment le vouloir …

Ça fait mal ! {_N/C : Tu sais pas qu'on peut pas voler sans balai ? T'as pas lu Cher Journal ? _}

{_N/C : Vous ne rêvez pas, je m'incruste partout nié hé hé _}


	3. Chapitre second

****

Hello vs tous ! 

Tite info, les parenthèses simple () c mes commentaires, mais les parenthèses{N/C :} c'est ma correctrice et beta-lectrice, j'ai nommé Paradise1 (User N°412755) qui est oci ma sista ^^

Chapitre 2

POV Harry.

Mais il est fou ! Draco Malfoy est devenu suicidaire …

J'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée d'attendre Crabbe et de le menacer pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il savait de Draco.

C'est marrant comme il et devenu tout mielleux avec moi sans ses compères…

Bref, toujours est-il que Monsieur Malfoy (sur un ton ironique "Monsieur Malfoy") est devenu complètement taré (FELBAE … c un nouveau membre :-p {N/C : Chouette, une célébrité à la FELBAE !!! })

Il aurait vraiment pu se tuer. Une chance qu'il n'ait que quelques blessures. 

Pauvre Crabbe, il va avoir mal aux zygomatiques pendant quelques jours… ben oui, il n'a pas voulu me parler au début, alors j'ai du lui lancer un sort… et le seul qui me soit venu à l'esprit c'est le sort de Rictusempra ! {N/C : C'est bien du Vénie ça. }

Le pauvre à tellement ri qu'il s'est fait pipi dessus en me suppliant d'arrêter. {N/C : Tout en finesse }(:p)

Et là, il m'a tout dit, d'une seule traite. Draco qui leur avait fait une frousse bleue quand ils l'ont vu tomber de son balai, sans crier, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Le fait qu'il ait eu l'air ravi lorsque Mme Pomfrech lui a appris qu'il allait être gardé en observation pendant quelques jours.

Les visites de Rogue à son chevet (chouchou du prof {N/C : Kler. Rogue il est pas venu quand j'étais à l'hosto :@ }) et l'attribution d'une chambre spéciale pour Mossieu ! (mici popa Lucius :p)

La venue d'une infirmière spécialement de Sainte-Mangouste. (tjs pôpa Lulu!)

Non mais franchement, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi il a ce traitement de faveur ?

Moi j'ai affronté Voldemort et j'en ai pas eu autant… {N/C : Jaloux ???}

Bref après m'avoir tout balancé, Crabbe est parti en courant. Et j'ai encore du user d'un sort…

Ben oui, je voulais connaître le chemin et la chambre de Draco…

Alors je lui ai lancé un Petrificus Totalus et il s'est étalé de tout son long dans le couloir, avec un grand bruit sourd. Il était marrant à voir comme ça. J'aurai aimé le laisser ainsi pour le reste de l'année, au moins, mais bon, si je voulais savoir où était sa chambre… Un finite Incantatem et le revoilà sur pied, me faisant le plan pour me rendre dans la chambre de celui qui m'obsède. 

Une chambre rien que pour lui … ce serait intéressant si … {N/C : Non mais, à quoi penses tu ??? * … [sourire d'extase] * Je vois. Je préfère ne pas en savoir plus…}

POV Draco.

Mais c'est pas possible !

Pourquoi il a prévenu mon père ? Me voilà avec une infirmière pot de colle dans une chambre, seul. Et moi au lieu d'en profiter je pense encore et toujours à lui.

Merci Papa et merci Rogue…

J'espère que cette fêlée d'infirmière va me lâcher. Carole-Anne qu'elle s'appelle si j'ai bien compris. (;-) C-a)

Elle est pourtant jolie avec ses yeux verts, comme lui…

C'est affolant ! Je dois l'oublier et toutes mes pensées vont vers lui !{N/C : Si j'avais cinq minutes et un mouchoir, je te plaindrais… }

Je ne pense qu'à lui.

Ses yeux… sa bouche… son corps … 

Je craaaaaaaaque ! Il serait là je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir.

Je vais aller prendre une douche. Il faut juste que Carol-Anne me laisse pour que cela soit possible…

J'ai pas le droit de me lever normalement…

Mmmmmmmmm !

Délicieux ce jet d'eau sur ma peau.

Et cette fille, trop naïve… Enfin, c'est pratique. Au moins elle me fichera la paix pendant un moment.

Cette douche me fait un bien fou…

J'aimerais tant la partager avec Potter …

Il doit être bien bâtti…

Erf, couché pas bouge, toi ! Toujours à se réveiller quand il faut pas celui là. ((a) 0:) ){N/C : On se demande qui :roll: }

Tiens c'est étrange, je crois qu'on vient de frapper à la porte. Je n'attends pourtant personne, c'est le moment des cours.

M'interrompre en pleine douche, c pas humain ça ! 

Allez, allons voir qui c'est… A part mon père ou Pomfresh …

Je prend une serviette, et hop …

{N/C : Suspense suspense, mais je crois avoir deviné … (et promis, je ne sais rien, pour le moment :D ) }

Reponse aux reviews :

Tout d'abord Merci a tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisirs ! 20 reviews en deux chapitres cela fait plaisir ! J'en ai pas eu autant pour mon autre fic qui me fait encore plus cogiter (comme koi ..)

Si vous pouviez juste y jeter un œil, histoire que je ne taf pas pour des clopinettes …

Allez, je commence :

Paradise1 (User N°412755) : Oui je c ma cherie ce ke tu en penses, vu ke tu mets tes tit commentaires ^^

Tk mici de ton soutien ! kiss sista ^^

Hanna : Merci pour tes petits commentaires. 

Malissandre (User N°265716) : Voilà le chapitre 2. Plus long ke les précedents… je crois ke plus ca avance et plus je ralonge mes chapitres moi ^^

J'espere ke t vas aimez. bybye

Frite 12 (User N°410468) : Mici ! oui moi oci c mes préférées ^^ mais j'en ai pas encore lu beaucoup enkor… Pour le titre, j'ai trouvez ca jolie alors … c ce ki m'a inspirer pour la fic … Je sais ke le prologue est cours mais bon, c'est qu'un prologue ^^

La suite se rallonge petit à petit ^^. Kiss

Caroline Black (User N°428291) : Merci pour tes reviews ! et oui, je sais … c'est cours, mais je me suis rattrapé là non ?

Celinette (User N°462289) : Alors? Verdict ?

La suite t'a t'elle séduite ? Je l'espère ! Et oui, Draco cache bien son jeu … ^^

Ayanami93 : Kikoo sista ! Ca va ? La suite te plaît toujours ? ^^

Polly Pink : Mici ma tite sista polly pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir ! Tu en as un peu plus là ^^ Heureuse ?

Alfa (User N°425001) : Merci. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. (tu as vu pour les parenthèses … c'est ma sista Paradise1 ^^) 

Océ : Mici Océ ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Le chapitre est un peu plus long^^ Non ta review ne m'a pas blessée, au contraire! J'ai hate de lire la prochaine ^^

Vicius Malfoy (User N°451582) : Ala, j'ai eu pitié ^^ mais bon pour le reste, faudra me le demander encore avec une review :p 

Saaeliel (User N°407908) : Mici pour ta review. J'espere que la suite te plairas.

Undy (User N°418299) : Ah ma tite dydychou ! Je t'adore ! Je kiffe grave tes reviews ! (Allez les lires, vous allez adorer) et vila pour toi : héhé !!

Moi oci j'aime kan la correctrice s'incruste :p et je t'aime oci ma dydy chérie !

****

Merci encore à tous et à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	4. Chapitre troisième

**__**

Chapitre 3 :

POV Harry.

Bon cela devrait être là. J'entend personne.

Je frappe.

Pas de réponse.

C'est bien ma veine tiens ! Allez, je rentre …

Wahou !! Eh bien ! Je vois qu'on ne c'est pas fichu de sa gueule. 

Quelle chambre ! C'est immense et splendide. {N/C : Normal, c'est ma chambre… }

On pourrait dormir à quinze ici… {N/C : Tu veux à 15 ? Euh… 2 ça suffit à mon avis ^^* }

Tiens, y'a du bruit par-là …

Cela sent plutôt bon … C'est le parfum de Draco. Je l'adore ce parfum, il me rend fou. (faut lui demander un échantillon pour la FELBAE {N/C : Je suis d'accord. J'y vais si tu veux (a) })

Je vais aller voir.

Oh Misère ! C'est lui.

Faut pas qu'il me voie ! {N/C : Ou ça va encore se réveiller (a) }

Tiens, une armoire. Remplie de vêtements avec son odeur. Torture !

Je laisse entrebâillé quand même, je voudrais le voir. 

Je suis une chiffe molle, c'était l'occasion de lui parler !

Il est vraiment pas mal. Il a décidément bien changé. {N/C : Voyeur. Bon. Pousse-toi que je m'y mette… }

Plus que cette année pour lui déclarer ce que je ressens. 

Il va me trouver pitoyable mais bon. Le ridicule ne tue pas. {N/C : Fort heureusement }

Mmmmm… j'aimerais être sa serviette, entourant sa taille. {N/C : Hé non, c'est ma place ça !!! }

Calme-toi Harry, c'est pas le moment !

Il a du m'entendre. 

Pas de bruit !

Il va bien retourner sous la douche.

Tiens de la musique. Mais il danse bien !

Oh mon dieu !

*…* (reste sans voix)

J'veux plus être la serviette, j'veux être … {N/C : Oui ? }

POV Draco :

Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre que je dise entrer ? {N/C : Ben nan, c'est pô drôle sinon… }

J'étais si bien sous ma douche … j'avais pas fini …

Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a personne.

J'ai beau regarder, aucune trace d'une quelconque personne. {N/C : T'as regardé dans l'armoire ??? * traîtresse * Ouais… Et fière de l'être… }

RAS comme dirai mon père !

Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Étrange …

Je vais en profiter pour prendre mes affaires.

Un chti "Accio boxer noir" … {N/C : Harry veut être ça, chuis sûre. Ptdr }

Hop, le voilà, je mettrais juste cela pour la nuit.

Je n'aime pas être trop couvert. 

Si je me mettais un peu de musique, cela m'éviterait de penser encore à lui !

Et après retour dans la douche. 

Il est mortel ce morceau.

J'adore !

Si on me voyait tiens !

Ta ta ta ta tatatataaaa … ! {N/C : C'est quoi ? La danse du hamster ? Ti didi ti ta titi tu ti da titi ta… }

Oups !

Ma serviette… {N/C : * Ouvre grand ses yeux * :roll: }

Mais ça va pas non ? Sortez de ma chambre ! {N/C : Mais je suis bien là, moi (a) }

Je n'avais pas dit d'entrer ! Erf, elle est passé où cette serviette !

Mais … Mais … Ca va pas ? {N/C : Si si, très bien… Il fait peut-être un peu chaud…}

{N/C : Cruelle Vénusa qui ne m'a filé que jusqu'à ce moment là :'( }


	5. Chapitre quatre

Hello tout le monde.

Je sais, j'ai été très longue mais je finalisais mon site ^^ (venie.fr.St)

Je mettrai la réponse au reviews plus loin car je suppose que vous êtes pressés de lire ce chapitre.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je pense que j'aurai écrit un ou deux nouveaux chapitres.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

**__**

Chapitre 4 :

****

POV Harry :

Mais …

Je rêve ?

C'est pas possible ! Non ! {N/C : pince-toi pour vérifier :P }

****

POV Draco :

Oh seigneur !

-Arrêtez ! … Carol-Anne, ca suffit ! {N/C : Au panier toi !!! }

-Mais… C'est votre père. Il m'a dit que vous seriez ravi…

Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Oui c'est plaisant, mais j'aimerais récupérer ma serviette et finir de prendre ma douche. Alors, vous allez vous ôter de mon dos et cessez vos caresses, enfin, votre massage ; sortir de ma chambre et, à l'avenir, frapper et attendre une réponse car ma chambre n'est pas un moulin ! {N/C : Oh, mais quelle autorité !!! }

-Vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Bon …

Mais elle est folle !

Déjà elle entre sans frapper. De deux elle me saute dessus, de trois elle me masse, enfin, soi disant.

J'aurai préférez que ce soit Harry tiens ! {N/C : Et quelqu'un se serait réveillé O: ) }

Allez, retour à la douche.

Toujours pas partie ? Elle attend quoi ? {N/C : Le déluge ? }

-Vous attendez quelque chose ? 

-Il me semble que vous n'ayez plus vraiment mal, si vous avez eu mal à un moment… Je me trompe ?

Erf … Pas si bête cette Carol-Anne … Je suis dans de beaux draps… {N/C : Hi hi }

Je me demande ce qu'elle veut … si elle reste là c'est qu'elle veut tirer profit de la situation…

La gourgandine ! {N/C : Vachement moderne le terme :D }

-On va dire que la douleur s'est endormie le temps de prendre une douche …

-Je ne pense pas que votre père, le directeur et Mme Pomfresh apprécieront votre simulacre.

-Evidemment, mais si vous ne leur en parlez pas … Il n'en sauront rien …

Allez, arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Cela dépend de vous.

-De moi ? Mais encore?

-Eh bien ! Si vous acceptez quelques petites choses, je pourrai tenir ma langue …

-Et qu'elles sont ces petites choses ?

-Vous savez, Draco, vous avez bien changé. Je me souviens de vous lors de mes deux dernières années à Poudlard … 

-Et ?

-Et j'aimerais être plus pour vous qu'une infirmière, si vous voyez ce dont je parle… (C-A veut un autographe ? :roll: {N/C : je peux en avoir un moi aussi ? })

Plus … Argh … 

-Genre petite amie ?

-Mmmm tu vois quand tu veux …

Mais …

Aïe Aïe Aïe ! Je suis dans de beaux draps ! {N/C : C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux. C'est de la soie ? }

Ceci dit ptet qu'elle m'enlèvera Harry de la tête … {N/C : En te trépanant peut-être… Je ne vois pas d'autre solution ^__^ }

Non t'approches pas de moi ! nooonnnnn !

Trop tard !

Tiens, elles sont sucrées ses lèvres. Pas désagréables. 

Harry …

Perdu, c'est Carol-Anne …

Je le sens pas ce truc …

Et Carol-Anne qui me caresse. 

Faut que je fasse attention à ma serviette moi ! {N/C : o_O }

****

POV Harry :

Nooooooooooooooooon !

Elle est sur MON Draco ! {N/C : Montre le titre de propriété, pour voir… }

Descend !

Grrrrrrrrr ! {N/C : 'Tention, il va mordre… }

Calme-toi Harry, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire non plus…

Yeppppppp ! descend il t'a dit !

Viteeeeeeeeuh !

Lâche mon Draco !

Roh … Qu'elle belle vue … {N/C : Tu veux ma paire de jumelles ? }

Il est vraiment … 

Il est d'une beauté à faire pâlir les filles et à faire changer de goût les hommes ![Ó C.a-chan (Mici C-a^^)]

Comme quoi …

Je le veuuuuuuuuuux !

Quand je pense qu'elle l'a touché !

J'aurais tant aimé être à sa place.

Sur son lit, contre son corps …

Le caresser, encore et encore …

Je m'égare là … {N/C : Euh, oui ^^ }

Elle est encore là ? 

Allez casse-toi, tu n'as pas compris qu'il veut pas de toi !

Pffffffff

Elle attend quoi là ? Le déluge ? {N/C : Ou Noé avec son arche ? À mon avis elle sera pas invitée dessus :D }

Héhé, Draco lui demande la même chose …

Rhaaaaaaaaa !

Ça se corse..

Elle lui veut quoi ?

A cela pour changer … C'est peu dire …

Nooooooooooooooon !

Veux pas !

*aphone, les yeux écarquillés* {N/C : Ben ferme les yeux, comme MôA !!! }

J'en peux plus.. 

Fichu glandes lacrymales…

Faut que je sorte !


	6. Chapitre cinq

Hello vous tous, anonyme lecteurs et reviewers assidus. Voici le chapitre 5, un peu court je trouve mais bon.

J'ai travaillé sur le site Dray Harry Dévotion. Donc j'ai laissé la fic un peu l'écart mais promis je m'y remet ^^ 

Pour les reviewers, je vous remercie tous, vous me donnez envie de continuer cette fic et ce n'est pas rien. C'est grâce à vous que je continue. Je me serrai écouter … Hahem, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Désolée Jules pour les commentaires mais c'est plus fort que moi … essaye de les ignorer. Space, dpat' est ma correctrice et ma sista … logique qu'elle lise avant tout le monde …

Enfin vila. Merci a lin nie, ce line S, frite 12 et aux autres. 

Quand au lecteurs qui ne reviews pas ben , un chti clic sur « go » en bas et deux trois mots ça fait plaisir !!

Sur ce j'arête mon charabia et place à la lecture ^^

Ps : mon site www .dh.fr.tc et le forum w .h-forum.fr.tc avec la collaboration de Paradise1, celinette et lululle. Kiss les filles vous adore :D

**__**

Chapitre 5

****

POV Harry :

C parti

Bonzaïïïï ! {N/C : Tu imites le TGV ? }

Je ne me retourne pas, je me dépêche ! Vite vite vite !

Sans faire de bruit si possible!

Erf, maudit tapis ! {N/C : Bobo ? Ptdr }

Ça fait mal en plus !

Oh le regard !

Il a les yeux revolvers … ( Il a le regard qui tue … {N/C : La la lalala … })

Et elle …

Avec son sourire en coin …

Elle à l'air ravie que je l'ai ai vue …

Allez, vite relevons-nous avant de nous faire tuer !

Car vu le regard … {N/C : Ptdr !!! }

Ouf ! Sorti.

Faut que je me dépêche car si quelqu'un me retrouve ici en train de chialer comme un gamin, on va se foutre de ma gueule…

Elle va me le payer cette Carol-Anne …

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Erf…

Manquait plus que lui, tiens.

- "Potter, que faites-vous ici? Personne de votre maison ne se trouve à l'infirmerie ?

- "Non, professeur Snape (jpref Snape à Rogue moi…) je …

- "Vous ?

- "Heu … Je …

- "Allons Potter, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Et vous avez l'air malade… Vos yeux sont rouges et vous me semblez dans un état second.

A bah ça pour un état second … {N/C : Observateur pépère… }

Voir celui que tu aimes nu et se faire embrasser par une fille…

Ca pour me mettre dans un état second…

- "Oui c'est vrai que je ne me sentais pas bien, mais à présent cela va mieux. Je rentrais dans ma salle commune…

- "Vous vous payez ma tête Potter… Votre salle commune se trouve dans la direction opposée…

Et merde … quel con …

Vite, improvisons …

- "Vous ne m'avez pas laissez finir professeur. Je rentrais dans ma salle commune quand j'ai eu un vertige et que je me suis appuyer contre le mur de peur de tomber.

- "Un vertige .. Allez suivez-moi à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes vraiment un piètre menteur Potter…

Roh …

Allez, comme s'il avait deviné…

S'il me demande de le suivre à l'infirmerie c'est qu'il me croit quelque part…

Pfffff…

Et mon Draco qui est toujours dans sa chambre avec cette … cette…

Grrrrrrr ! {N/C : Sérieux Vénie, t'as vérifié son carnet de vaccinations ??? }

Allez, calme-toi Harry…

- "Allez Potter, entrez !

- "Oui. 

Allez, les paris sont ouvert … que veux-tu qu'elle me trouve Sévie …

J'ai rien…

- "Alors Harry ? Que t'arrives t'il ?

- "Juste un vertige et un mal de tête, Mme Pomfresh.

- "Mmm un vertige… As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ?

- "Non, je n'avais pas faim. 

- "C'est cela alors. Je vais te garder ici pour la nuit.

- "Mais …

- "Il n'y a pas de mais. Merci Severus. 

- "J'ai bien vu qu'il était souffrant… Les yeux rouges, le vertige… c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré vous l'amener. {N/C : Un vrai papa poule… Papa Potter serait content !!! }

- "Vous avez bien fait … Harry assied toi ici, je reviens.

- "Oui.

Pfffffff, comme si cela m'arrangeait de rester ici …

Et il me fait quoi Snape … c'est pourtant pas ma nounou. {N/C : Snape dans « Une nounou d'enfer…. » Muahahaha }

****

POV Draco

Fais attention Draco, ta serviette tombe !

Pas évident de contenir Carole-Anne et de garder sa serviette en place.

Erf, vla que j'en ai lâché un bout … 

Ben voilà, il fallait qu'elle en profite pour me peloter le fessier. {N/C : Si t'en a assez de C-A, je veux bien venir la remplacer moi ^__________^ }

Il faut absolument que je maintienne l'autre partie en place ! {N/C : t'es sûr ? }

C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Mon dieu !

Potter !

Affalé sur le tapis !

Je vais le tuer !

S'il répète, je vais le tuer !

Du coup elle a arrêté de m'embrasser!

Cool !

Faut que je le rattrape !

Faut que je lui parle !

Draco, tu vas ou ?

Rattraper Potter avant qu'il ne parle !

Je veux bien mais tu es quasiment nu !

Mais quel con ! C'est de sa faute !

Faut que je me débarrasse d'elle !

- "Je vais m'habiller, tu pourrais sortir.

- "Je peux très bien te voir nu tu sais …

- "Moi je ne le veux pas, alors tu sors !

- "Très bien, n'empêche que j'ai presque tout vu de toi, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins …

- "Tu l'as dit toi-même, presque tout ! Et le reste, t'es pas près de le voir !

Et vlan, prend ça dans ta tête.

Je me demande comment j'ai réussi à tenir la serviette quand j'ai vu Potter moi.

Merde, j'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle a répondu. C'est pas grave, elle s'en va, c'est ce que je voulais !

- "A la prochaine Carole-Anne !

- "Oui, mon chéri, bien plus tôt que tu ne le voudrais je suis sure. Mais comme je te l'ai dit prie pour que je ne répète rien…

- "Qu …Quoi ?

- "La bosse sous ta serviette au moment où tu as vu Potter … Encore un secret de découvert, et une raison de plus pour que tu te laisses faire …

- "Espèce de sa…

- "Chut Draco, ne dit rien que tu ne regretterais par la suite, ça pourrait me mettre en colère … A plus tard …

Grrrrr !

Je vais la tuer. Faut que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser.

Allez vite, sous la douche, je finis de me laver et je retrouve Potter avant qu'il ne parle !

Moi qui voulais l'éviter, c'est loupé ! Et qu'est ce qu'il me voulait d'ailleurs ? 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 **POV Harry**

Bon, elle me réserve quoi cette fois si

Pomfresh ?

Non, mais franchement, me garder ici pour si peu …

C'est ce fichu Snape, suis sur !

Draco … il a de belles fesses …

Bien …

Stop Harry !

Arrêtes de penser à lui !

Il est avec cette fille, il ne ressent rien pour toi.

Ca fait tellement mal.

Il aime les filles, pas les garçons. N/C : « Oui je sais, il aime les garçons, je devrais me faire une raison… » Euh… Je dévie là…

Quoi que … après tout elle lui fait du chantage …

J'ai peut-être une chance.

Tiens, voilà Pompom…

- "Tiens Harry. Boit ça. Installe-toi ici et repose-toi.

- "Merci. N/C : Et glou et glou et glou… Il est des noooooooooooôooooootres, il a bu son verre comme les oooooooootreeeeeeeeeeuhs….

Argh ! C'est infect !

Pour pas changer.

Bon, allons-y.

Au lit !

Pfffffffff.

Je préférerais être dans celui de Draco moi !

Avec lui dedans.

Il doit avoir la peau douce …

Maudite Carol-Anne ! C'est elle qui va en profiter.

Je pourrai en profiter moi aussi …

Non, je veux son amour pas un simulacre.

Quoi que …

Bon, faut que je me sorte Draco de la tête.

Sinon je risque de faire des conneries.

A quoi donc je pourrais penser ?

Essayons de dormir tiens, cela feras plaisir à Pompom.

…

…

…

Nan, j'y arrive pas

Essayons comme ca

…

…

Grrrrrrrrrrr !

j'ai l'image de Draco sous la douche !

Impossible de le sortir de ma tête…

Tiens, comptons le nombre de fois ou il ramasse le savon…

1 …

2 …

3 …

Il a vraiment un beau cul.

M'endormir avec cette vision c'est géant ! N/C : C'est du cinémascope ?

**POV Draco**

Faut que je me dépêche !

Sautons dans la douche.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il venait faire ici. Et comment il savait que c'était ma chambre ?

A moins qu'il ne se soit trompé.

Record du monde de la douche la plus rapide.

Je tente celui de l'habillage maintenant.

Faudra pas que j'oublie de faire le malade…

Sinon, ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

Quoi que maintenant j'ai plus grand chose à perdre !

Record battu, paré !

Let's go !

Personne, c'est parti.

Je vais chercher où ?

Je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie …

Mais Pomfresh risque de vouloir m'ausculter et j'aimerais garder ma piaule encore un peu. N/C : Pour des visites clandestines ? Je viens quand tu veux mouah :D

Faudrait que j'aille dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Il doit être dans sa salle commune. N/C : Perdu

Allons-y.

- " Monsieur Malfoy … Où allez-vous comme ca ?

Et merde ! Manquait plus que lui… N/C : Talalala talala ..She was working in a Bridal Shop in Queens…

- " Bonjour professeur. Je voulais récupérer un livre dans le dortoir.

- " On ne vous avait pas tout monté ?

- " Ben en fait si, mais Crabbe est venu me l'emprunter tout à l'heure car il avait égaré le sien. Et comme j'aimerais travailler un peu. D'ailleurs, vous venez me donner mes devoirs non ?

- "Oui effectivement. Mais je préférerais que vous restiez dans votre chambre. Allons-y !

- "Mais … Et mon livre ?

- "Je vous le ferai parvenir après. Attendez, il me semble que votre jambe vous fait encore souffrir. N/C : Il gagne combien comme Nounou ?

- "Euh … ben …

- " Ne soyez pas gêné. Je sais que cela fait mal, dans ma jeunesse j'ai eu plusieurs blessure aux jambes ainsi qu'au dos, j'ai d'ailleurs mis quelque temps avant de me rétablir. On m'avait mis au calme, et c'est vrai que c'est mieux pour se reposer. Mais je m'égare là … Suivez-moi, j'allais justement voir Potter. Madame Pomfresh vous auscultera pour voir si ça va toujours.

Harry à l'infirmerie ? J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? N/C : On dirait :D

Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Bon allons-y …

Au moins je n'ai plus à chercher Harry … N/C : C'est sur…

- " Oui professeur…

- " Tiens regardez qui voilà … Severus, pourriez vous porter Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Sa jambe le fait de nouveau souffrir apparemment… N/C : Snape's Tarots : il devine vos problèmes en un rien de temps…

Et merde ! Mais il va pas me porter tout de même… N/C : Si si..

- " Bien professeur. Draco, tiens-moi fermement.

- " Euh, mais non, c'est pas la peine. J'ai pas besoin d'aide. N/C : Independant Woooomaaan… Oops, sorry…

- " Ne discutez pas Monsieur Malfoy ! Allez Severus, allons-y

- " Je vous suis …

Nom d'un sorcier sans-baguette ! N/C : Qui c'est qui a débarqué ? Les extra terrestres ? Zorro ? Oh, on est pas dans Il était une Fôa… Désolée…

Nom d'un sorcier sans-baguette !


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 **POV Harry**

ZzzzzzzZzzzzzz … _N/C : Debout la dedans ! _  
Mmmmmm …  
Keskicpasse ? _N/C : C'est l'heure de se lever, y'a de la ricoré..._  
Tiens, encore un autre bléssé ? _N/C : T'es bien à l'infirmerie, nan ? _  
C'est qui … Je reconnais Dumbledore…  
Erf … Rogue est là aussi…  
Mais !  
Oo :-D  
C'est … c'est … Draco ! _N/C : L'éclopé de Service bis... ... Pataper ! _  
Quesqu'il lui est arrivé ?  
Merde, Dumbledore vient par là…  
Je fais quoi ?  
Trop tard …  
- "Harry ? tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?" _N/C : comment est-on censé se sentir à l'infirmerie ? _  
- "Ca va, y'a pas de mal… C'était juste un coup de fatigue."  
- "Moui, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps tu as quelque peu forcé …"  
- "Euh… Pas spécialement…"  
- "Oh si Harry .. Le quidditch 5 fois par semaine, le mantra de concentration que tu utilises tout les jours, ca use ton énergie. Il te faut du repos…. J'ai une idée… attends-moi je reviens." _N/C : C'est des malades..; Faire tout ça... C'est tellement mieux de rester le cul sur sa chaise... _  
Comme si je pouvais aller ailleurs … J'ai que ça à faire…  
Je me méfie de ses idées … _N/C : T'as ptèt' bien raison :D _ Il va encore me trouver quoi ? _N/C : Va te planquer, il va te donner à disséquer à Rogue ! _  
J'ai vraiment pas envie de rester à l'infirmerie trois semaines moi !  
Et j'arrêterai pas le quidditch ni le mantra, c'est les seules choses qui arrivent à me sortir Draco de la tête …  
Draco … _N/C : Il est pas un pêu grand pour ta petite tête ? _  
Pourquoi est-il ici ?  
Cette folle a parlé ?  
Tiens j'entends Rogue et Drago crier… _N/C : Écoute surtout pas... _  
Oh ! Dumby les a calmés  
Il se fâche pas souvent mais quand il hausse la voix… C'est phénoménal.  
Il revient …  
- " Harry, c'est réglé. Tu vas te reposer pendant les quinze jours de vacances. Il faudra voir Ron ou Hermione qu'ils te ramènent tes affaires."  
- " Mais professeur … Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Je peux …  
- "Tut tut tut ! Pas de discussion. Je vais te faire transférer tes affaires dans tes nouveaux quartiers. _N/C : Quartiers chics j'espère... Avec une belle vue... O: ) _  
- "Mes nouveaux quartiers ?  
- "Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce léger détail… Tu es l'hôte de Draco _N/C : Et lui va être le tien , Oula..; Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? _  
OO  
Kekidit ?  
J'ai des hallucinations auditives ? _N/C : Faut se faire soigner... Ca tombe bien, t'es à l'infirmerie :D _  
- "Qu… Quoi ?" _N/C : Retour de la Quirrelose... _  
- "Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu seras dans la même chambre que Draco. C'est la seule chambre proche de l'infirmerie et qui soit viable. Les autres sont occupés par des indésirables… ;-)" _N/C : Des cafards, des frangins ? _  
Pincez moi je rève… _N/C : Pince Harry _Aïeuh ! _¤ T'as demlandé à ce qu'on te pince non ? _Grumpf  
Tiens, c'est quoi ce clin d'œil…  
Il me connaît plus que je ne le pense ou quoi … _N/C : Il te connaît par coeur :D _  
C'est pas si voyant quand même. Si ? _N/C : Apparemment, comme le nez au milieu de la figure, ou la cicatrice sur ton front, Patate ! _  
Je suis dans la merde. _N/C : Vas te laver alors... _  
Quinze jours …  
Avec Draco…  
Dans la même chambre…  
Oh my God !

**POV Draco**

Mais c'est pas vrai !  
Il me fait quoi ?  
Mais lâche-moi chauve souris sans cervelle !  
Je déteste être dans cette position.  
Quoi que… Ca permet des angles de vue … différent.  
Il a un beau cul quand même… _N/C : Oo et oO _  
Je deviens fou !  
V'la que je regarde le cul de mon directeur de maison…  
Faut qu'il me lâche !  
Connaissant Rogue, c'est comme demander à un attrapeur de ne pas essayer d'attraper le vif d'or… Mais qui ne tente rien…  
- " Professeur, reposez-moi, c'est bon. Je peux marcher ! _N/C : T'as des jambes ? _  
- "Non. _N/C : Bourrique _  
- "Je vous jure. Je n'ai pas mal. _N/C : Tu vas te vendre... _  
- "Je sais Malfoy ! Mais vous avez voulu jouer… _N/C : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? _  
Quoi !  
Il sait quelque chose lui …  
Il va me le faire payer. _N/C : Combien ? _  
- "Nous y sommes Malfoy. Je vous descends.  
- "Me… Merci professeur.  
Où est Potter ? _N/C : Curieux va ! _  
Il doit être dans le fond, comme d'habitude.  
J'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'on soit seul.  
Tiens le vieux fou va le voir.  
Et moi Pomfresh veut m'ausculter '  
La plaie…  
Enfin, si ca lui fait plaisir.  
- " Oui madame Pomfresh ?  
- " Vous avez ressentit des douleurs vives ?  
- " Oui, mais c'est fini à présent. Ca va, ca vient …  
_N/C : _Juste un petit kiss ... un petit kiss qui se glisse  
Ça ne me laisse pas ... de glace  
Juste une petite glace ... côté pile ou côté face  
De nos grimaces ... complice

Ça va ça vient ça te prend la comme ça  
Ça fait des choses des choses blues et roses  
Ça passe par le haut par le bas  
Ça te prend partout hou  
Ça fait du bien ça te prend la ça va ça vient  
Ça passe par le haut par le bas  
Ça fait du bien partout yeh he

Juste un petit truc ... un petit truc excentrique  
C'est si bon d'avoir ... le trac  
Il me dit des choses ... et il me fait des choses  
Et j'ose et j'aime ça ...

Ça va ça vient ça te prend la comme ça  
Ça fait des choses des choses blues et roses  
Ça passe par le haut par le bas  
Ça te prend partout hou  
Ça fait du bien ça te prend la ça va ça vient  
Ça passe par le haut par le bas  
Ça fait du bien partout yeh he

**  
**Déjà de retour le vieux fou ? C'était du rapide.

- "Monsieur Malfoy …  
Allons bon …  
Ce ton mielleux…  
Lui, il va me demander quelque chose…  
- "Oui ?  
- "Vous ne vous sentez pas seul ? _N/C : Attention, question piège :D _

Seul …  
Pauvre fou va !  
C'est le pied ! Pas de ronflements, d'odeur de pied …  
Ca me manque pas du tout …  
- "Non professeur. J'en profite pour réviser mes ASPICS. Et la solitude, vous savez, au manoir j'ai l'habitude pendant l'été.  
- "Certes. Et … des cours de soutien en DCFM, cela vous tenterait-il ? Vous devez être quelque peu rouillé à présent, l'apprentissage du Patronus demande des efforts quotidiens et il me semble que vous êtes encore loin d'atteindre le niveau…  
Et vlan … _N/C : Dans ta face :D _  
Merci de me le rappeler. _N/C : Poil au nez :p _  
Je le sais bien que je suis pas "au niveau"  
Y'a que Potter qui ait réussi…  
Si seulement …  
- " Malfoy ? répondez donc au directeur au lieu de rêver ! _N/C : Trouble-rêve ! _  
- " Ou … Oui ! Pardon… Ce serait une bonne idée, je pense.  
- " Soit, Potter vous donnera des cours intensifs en DCFM pendant sa convalescence. Pour que vous progressiez plus rapidement, il s'installera dans votre chambre.  
- " POTTER ! Mais professeur …  
- " Oui Séverus, Potter ! Il réussi parfaitement ce sortilège et est très doué dans cette matière. Il aura tout le temps pour lui apprendre.  
- " Mais j'aurais pu lui apprendre moi ! Il me semble que Potter n'est pas qualifié pour … _N/C : Jaloux ? _  
- " SEVERUS ! Souvenez-vous de l'AD … Il est certain que Harry est compétent. La discussion est close ! Faites ajouter un lit dans la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy. Et prévenez ses parents... _N/C : Tonton Dumby fâché... _  
- " Bien ! j'y vais de ce pas."  
- " Draco, je te laisse afin de prévenir Harry. Madame Pomfresh va s'occuper de toi et tu retourneras ensuite dans ta chambre.  
- " O … Oui …  
Harry …  
Moi…  
Dans Ma chambre …  
Seuls … _N/C : Tu vas bien t'en occuper, j'en suis sûre :D _  
Oh my God !


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 **POV Harry**

Je vais faire quoi ?

Il va me trucider.

Des qu'il va me voir il va me tuer.

Mais je pourrai jamais tenir dans la même pièce que lui, 15 jours, sans le toucher. C'est impossible.

Raaaaaaaaaaaah !

Tiens revoilà Dumbledore.

« Harry, j'ai omis un léger détail. Tu devras aider Draco en DCFM. En particulier pour le Patronus. Ron va venir t'amener tes affaires. »

Manquait plus que ça…

Comme si il allait m'écouter.

POV Dray 

Je vais le tuer.

Je vais l'étrangler.

Comment je vais faire ?

Rien que le fait qu'il soit près de moi à longueur de journée va me rendre malade.

Le voir mais ne pouvoir le toucher.

Dur.

Et le retour de Pomfresh.

« ça va beaucoup mieux à présent. J'aimerais me reposer. »

« Bien, je vais appeler Carol-Anne, elle va vous reconduire. »

« NON ! »

Tout sauf cette folle.

« il faut bien que je rééduque ma jambe. Je vais marcher un peu. »

« Vous êtes sur ? »

« Oui, sur et certain. Ne dérangé pas Carol-Anne pour si peu. »

« Entendu, cela vous fera du bien. »

Mais c'est pas possible.

Ils doivent bien se rendre compte que je simule.

Enfin, profitons en.

Je doit retourné ranger ma chambre.

Alors jouons les malades et allons y.

C'est vraiment pénible de jouer les infirmes.

Décidément cette journée est riche en surprise.

Je vais faire comment ?

Bon, déjà continuer de boiter jusqu'à ma chambre, des fois que je tombe encore sur quelqu'un.

Ensuite, ranger ma chambre. Un coup de baguette seras suffisant.

Et après ?

Il va arriver…

Est ce qu'il sait que je simule ? Oui.

C'est déjà ça, au moins je pourrai bouger. J'me voyait pas rester allongé toutes la journée, avec lui près de moi…

Va ptet falloir qu'on discute …

Je sens que ça va être folklo tient !

Bon ben on verras bien quand il sera là…

Tiens vla le toutou de Potter…

**POV Harry**

A mon avis il va être d'une humeur de chien…

Et encore … suis sure qu'un chien sera plus sympa.

Et voilà Ron … il va pas s'en remettre le pauvre …

Suis sur que sa Mione, comme il l'appelle, saura lui faire oublier

Je me rappelle de cet été … fichu tente. N'empêche qu'elle a du lui faire du bien pour qu'il crie comme ça…

A si Draco pouvait me faire hurler de la sorte … ou si moi je pouvait le faire…

Reprend toi Harry, t'as même pas entendu ce que Ron vient de te sortir.

« HARRRRRRRRRRRRY ! Tu m'entends ? »

« Euh oui tu disais ? »

« tu rêves ou quoi, je te demandais ce qu'il ce passait pour que tu restes en chambre durant 15 jours, avec Malfoy de surcroît ! »

« c'est rien, excès de zèle de Pomfresh … et idées farfelue de Dumbledore… tu as mes affaires ?»

« Euh oui ! Mais tu …

« Super ! Ben donne les moi je doit aller m'installer. »

Non mais jte jure …

Retrouve ta Mione et fiche moi la paix merde !

Moi vais essayer de séduire mon Draco… c'est le moment ou jamais…

Qu'est ce qu'il fait encore ? Il parle de quoi avec Pomfresh lui ?

Tiens Draco vient de partir … je voulais y être avant, zut.

Bon il fait quoi Ron ?

« Harry, c'est moi qui t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Et merde !

Pourquoi lui ?

« On y va alors ! »

« Tu es si pressé que ça de te retrouver avec cette fouine ? »

« Non, suis pressé de prendre une douche ! »

« A … bon c'est par ou ? »

« Suis moi ! »

Zen Harry !

Restes zen.

Dans un sens, le fait que Ron soit avec toi va t'arranger…

Tu frappes, tu rentres et tu t'excuses pour aller prendre ta douche…

Ça va faire du bien, vu la chaleur …

Très bon plan…

Bon allez dépêchons-nous !


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 **POV Draco**

C'est le bordel ici.

Allez, un petit tour de magie et on en parleras plus.

Hop là. Ben voilà, la c'est nettement mieux déjà.

Tiens, qui est ce ?

Une chance que j'ai fini.

Doby…

Zut, j'aurai du attendre, il l'aurai fait à ma place.

« Oh petit maître, je viens installer le lit du sieur Potter. »

« Installe le ou bon te semble. »

« Je vais le mettre près de vous, vous ne vous ennuierez pas, et le directeur a demandé que cela soit installé de la sorte. »

Oh my god !

Il sera a 50 centimètres de moi…

Au secours !

« Voilà petit maître. Au revoir. »

Mais comment je vais faire ?

Plus le temps de me poser des questions, j'entend des pas dans le couloirs …

Obligé que ce soit lui et son toutou Weasley.

**POV Harry**

Mais quand est ce qu'il arrêteras de me poser des questions connes lui.

« Oui Ron. »

Il a même pas remarqué » que je ne l'écoutais pas …

« Mmm »

Toujours Hermione, lui, Hermione, lui …

Merde !

Et moi !

Suis sure qu'il n'a pas fait attention au fait que je ne soit jamais plus ressorti avec une fille depuis sa sœur…

Heureusement qu'elle est là tiens. Elle au moins m'a compris. Elle sait.

« mmmm »

** BOOM **

« aieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Merde !»

Putain de mur !

« Harry ca va ? »

« Oui, tu vois pas, je prend mon pied là ! »

Mais quel con !

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Non je veux que tu me fiches la paix !

« Non ! De toute façon on est arrivé .

On tourne au coin et c'est la dernière porte à droite. »

« Tu connais bien l'endroit apparemment… »

« Tu devrais savoir qu'avec la carte, je connais le moindre recoin … »

Dans 2 minutes je vais revoir Draco, et 10 minutes après il me tue…

« Attend Harry, j'ouvre la porte. »

« Frappe quand même avant, on sait jamais… »


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 **POV Draco**

Les voilà … je lance le pari sur Potter…

10 contre 1 que c'est lui qui s'est pris le mur invisible…

« Entrez ! »

Bingo !

Il devais encore avoir le nez dans la lune …

Il est d'un maladroit en ce moment… Pire que Weasley.

A croire qu'il est amoureux…

Il évite mon regard …

Tiens donc …

« ouais, c'est par là. »

Il est passé ou le courage des Gryffondor ?

Tsss

« Tu vas rester là longtemps Weasley ? Il va pas s'envoler tu sais… et je vais pas le manger ! »

« Malfoy, j't'ai rien demander ! »

« Moi non plus ! Alors vire ! Il a plus besoin d'une nounou ! »

C'est ca parle toujours …

Sort vite d'ici que je puisse mater.

« Si jamais tu lui fait du mal, jte casse la tete Malfoy ! »

« Tu me fais siiiiiiii peur Weasley ! Allez DE-HORS ! »

Non mais jte jure … comme si j'avait peur de ce petit con franchement…

Mais il va la fermer cette porte !

« Vlan ! »

Rah jte jure, maintenant faut que j'aille récupérer ma pompe.

Ptit détour dans la salle de bain, histoire de voir..

POV Harry 

Ca fait mal bon sang !

Quel idée aussi de repenser à Draco sous la douche aussi

A chaque fois que je le voit je l'imagine sous la douche,

L'eau ruisselant sur son corps…

STOP

Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça sinon ça va pas le faire.

On évite le regards de Draco au passage…

« C'est bien par là la salle de bain ? »

Allez je m'enfuit ! On dirai un serpentard tiens…

Oops, faudrait ptet que je dise merci à Ron moi…

« Merci Ron, à plus tard »

Voilà qui est fait, maintenant douche froide !

Ca commence à devenir urgent °

On ferme bien la porte.

Quel plaie à enlever ça !

Allez, hop, robinet d'eau froide sans ouvrir l'autre.

AAAAAAAAAAH ! C'est gelé !

Je suis fou de prendre une douche à cette température moi °

Enfin j'en connais un qui apprécie là…

Il redevient plus petit et moins raide.

Surtout ne pas penser à lui sinon …

Pourquoi je le dit merde !

Ben voilà, même avec la douche froide il arrive à me faire de l'effet !

Merlin aide moi !


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 POV Draco 

OO

Je le veux !

Et apparemment il doit penser à quelque chose de particulier vu l'état de la « chose ».

Alors là, je vais mourir !

C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Et merde ! Manquait plus qu'elle °

-« Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

-« Juste une envie de m'amuser… »

Vla qu'elle s'approche…

Je préfère m'éloigner de la porte,

J'ai pas envie qu'elle repère Harry, même si elle doit le savoir.

-« approche par ici et assied toi. »

-« ça t'avanceras à quoi ? »

-« Arrête de poser des questions et accélère un peu ! je n'ai pas que toi à voir ce soir. »

-« Tiens donc ! Mais quelque part je ne t'ai rien demander moi ! »

Fais chier celle là.

J'aurait préférer finir de mater, ptet même que je serai aller lui savonner le dos ….

Ayes, vla qu'elle veut mettre sa langue dans ma bouche…

Et sa main qui se ballade…

-« Laisse toi faire Draco… »

ERK !

Mais elle pourrait pas arrêter, elle va m'étouffer à force !

C'est ça, met toi à l'aise, tu as raison…

A califourchon sur ma taille

Oo

Elle n'a pas de culotte la garce.

-« Met ta main ici »

NON !

Oh mon dieu ! C'est … humide.

-« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? c'est si désagréable que ça ? »

-« OUI ! »

-« Si tu veux en finir de suite, je peux t'aider … »

-« Ca j'aimerais bien le voir tiens… »

Comme si elle pourrait me faire de l'effet tiens …

Je sais même pas comment elle fait pour ne pas remarquer que je n'ai aucune réaction…

-« Je vais te montrer … allonges toi et laisse toi aller ! »

Me laisser aller, me laisser aller … facile à dire avec une garce sur ces genoux…

C'est ça, enlève la fermeture et tu verras que je ne réagit pas !

-« Ferme les yeux Draco… »

-« Je vois pas pourquoi je les fermerai, je n'ai aucune envie de me laisser aller avec toi ! »

-« Ferme les juste un instant. »

-« Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! »

En espérant que madame soit satisfaite !

Mais …. Mais c'est quoi ça !

Au secours !

POV Harry 

Allez Harry, calme toi !

Vider son esprit.

Ne plus penser à lui, au passé, au futur.

Juste se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Ferme les yeux.

Laisse l'eau ruisseler sur ta nuque.

Laisse tes muscles se détendre.

Décontracte toi.

…

…

…

Enfin calmé.

Suffit de rester concentré un temps soit peu.

Bon, allez hop, habillage.

Ensuite on affrontera « le roi ».

Essayons de nous mettre a notre avantage.

Boxer noir uniquement ou alors on se couvre plus …

J'hésite.

C'est étrange, pas un bruit à coté.

Me demande ce qu'il fait.

Je le saurai dans une minute de toute manière.

Allez zou.

On opte pour le boxer noir et une touche de parfum.

C'est parti !

**NDA : On arrive à la fin de l'histoire. Je reprend le fil et arrête les POV pour faire les derniers chapitres, afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre.**

**(si jusque là vous avez compris quelque chose mdr)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 

Harry ouvre la porte et voit Carol-anne sur celui qu'il aime.

Elle est assise en tête bêche, Harry ne voit que sa bouche et sa langue, se promenant sur le sexe de Draco.

Ce sexe qu'il a si souvent eu envie de satisfaire. Ce sexe qui ne réagit pas aux caresses experte de la petite garce.

Elle se dandine, son sexe sur la bouche de celui qu'il aime.

D'un pas, il s'avance. Sans faire de bruit.

Il pense que Draco est consentant. Il s'imagine qu'il l'a fait exprès.

Mais la posture ne lui semble pas normal.

Il continue de marcher sans bruit. Et puis il comprend.

Il le voit se débattre tant qu'il peut, il voit les chaînes qui le brident.

Il voit le bandeau qui l'empêche de crier.

Il voit la détresse dans son regard.

Il comprend que Draco n'a pas donné son accord.

Carol-Anne l'a trompé. Elle a profité de lui. Elle l'a fait chanté.

Elle allait payer.

D'un geste, Harry attrape sa baguette sur la valise près de son lit.

Et d'une voix déformé par la colère, il prononce la formule fatale.

Celle qu'il avait jurer de ne jamais prononcer.

Le corps de Carol-anne est pris de convulsion et disparaît dans une fumée verte.

Elle n'est plus qu'un douloureux souvenir pour chacun d'eux.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir…

Des éclats de voix et une porte qui claque.

3 paires d'yeux regardant la scène.

Dumbledore, Snape et Mac Gonagall.

Harry en état de choc, prostré près du lit ou gît un Draco livide.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus détache le jeune serpentard.

Son corps est parsemé de lésion.

Les chaînes ayant servi à l'attacher sont d'un rouge vif.

Ces poignets sont lacérés par des brûlures ardentes.

Des griffures le long de son corps, des morsures ici et là.

Le sexe douloureux.

Draco n'est qu'une plaie.

Harry, secoué de sanglot, s'effondre lorsque sa directrice de maison s'approche.

Replié sur lui même, il pleure.

Dumbledore à compris.

Il sait...

Il expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur Carol-anne.

Cette dernière n'était pas normale.

Elle était liée avec le lord noir.

Il l'a transformé en mangemort nymphomane.

Une mante religieuse humaine.

Et elle s'en était prise à Draco...

C'est qu'il n'était pas si mauvais qu'ils croyaient.

Et Harry l'avait sauvé.

Il savait aussi.

Il comprenait la nature des sentiments des deux garçons.

Maintenant ils devaient les laisser panser leur blessure l'un l'autre.

Il devait s'occuper des formalités liés à l'utilisation d'un sort impardonnable par Harry.

Il se retourna pour demander à ces deux collègues de faire le nécessaire pour rendre cette pièce incartable.

Il fallait les cacher le temps de tout expliquer. Leur laisser de quoi tenir quelques jours.

Ils allaient se retrouver seuls.


	14. Epilogue

EPILOGUE 

Harry et Draco se baladaient dans le parc. Main dans la main. Au vu et su de tous.

L'épreuve qu'ils venaient de traverser leurs avaient permis de se trouver et de vaincre les préjugés que les autres ne manquaient pas de leur montrer.

Ils avaient gagné leur bonheur.

Dans la famille Malfoy, on ne comptait plus de mangemort.

Lucius avait rompu son alliance avec Voldemort lorsqu'il avait vu que ce dernier avait attaqué son fils via Carol-anne.

Grâce aux informations qu'il avait fourni, on avait pu vaincre le lord et plus aucune menace ne planait sur le monde des sorciers.

Le fait d'apprendre que son fils était homosexuel avait été un choc mais il avait finit par l'accepter.

Le couple se promenait près du lac. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre et observèrent l'horizon.

Chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ces pensées qui n'était en fait, le souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé après la mort de Carol-anne.

Flash back

Les professeurs sortirent en leur laissant de quoi rester cacher pour quelques temps. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore choqué. Etrangement, Draco réagissait mieux que Harry. Le professeur de potions lui avait laissé quelques fioles et des bocaux contenant des onguents et des breuvages pour se soigner. Draco savait comment les utiliser.

Des leurs départs, il s'était occupé de soigner les blessures qui parsemaient son corps. Il regardait Harry, qui restait à genoux, au pied du lit.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était effondré après la mort de Carol-anne. Le seul mouvement était celui d'un balancier, d'avant en arrière.

Le serpentard se doutait qu'il était en état de choc. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que Dumbledore ou Mac Gonagall n'est pas fait quelques choses pour l'en sortir.

Il se rappela soudain d'une phrase que le vieux fou avait prononcé avant de sortir.

« Seul l'amour sincère pourra le faire revenir, advienne que pourra. Mais j'ai confiance en lui, il saura quoi faire »

Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se demandait si c'était en lui que Dumbledore avait confiance, ce qui expliquerait le clin d'œil qu'il lui avait fait après qu'il ai vu la mine dégoûtée de son directeur de maison.

Dumbledore est connu pour en savoir beaucoup sur ces élèves. Et il est proche de Harry.

Le cerveau en ébullition, Draco continuait de réfléchir a ce qu'il devait faire.

Devait-il avouer à Harry son attirance et, avec un peu de chance, il sortirai de sa léthargie.

Que se passerai t'il si il ne réagissait pas ? Draco avait peur de se faire rejeter. Il appréhendait que le gryffondor se moque.

Mais il espérait aussi que l'état de Harry lui ferai oublier ce qu'il lui dirai éventuellement.

Allez ! Je me suis assez posé de questions ! Depuis le temps, c'est l'occasion ou jamais !

Le blond s'approcha du brun. On voyait sa détermination dans le regard. Il saisi la tète du brun, la redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-« Potter ! J'en ai marre de souffrir et de me taire ! Ca fait un moment que je ressent certaines choses pour toi et j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de quelques choses bien plus fort que je ne me l'imaginais. »

Harry restait stoic. Aucune réaction de sa part. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, Draco se jeta à l'eau.

-« Bon sang Harry ! Je t'aime ! Réagit merde ! » fit le jeune Malfoy, d'une voix entrecoupé de pleurs.

Il approcha sa bouche tremblante de celle de son vis à vis et, tout en fermant les yeux, effleura une première fois les lèvres charnues de Harry.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de ce dernier et un frisson parcourut son corps.

Draco sentit une main remontée le long de son dos et il découvrit avec bonheur le vert émeraude des yeux de l'orphelin.

Il n'eu pas le temps de s'y plonger car le gryffondor prit possession de sa bouche avec ferveur.

Il l'embrassa encore et encore, inlassablement.

L'impression que Harry prenait Draco comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Il s'accrochait à lui d'une telle force.

Draco n'était pas contre, bien au contraire.

Soupirant d'aise, il répondait aux baisers et aux gestes passionnées d'une fougue similaire.

Les mains se promenait, découvrant les corps respectifs de chacun.

Leurs souffles saccadés liés aux soupirs emplissaient la pièce.

Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à eux, qu'aux sensations qu'ils se prodiguaient.

Les caresses se faisaient plus audacieuses. Harry frémissait sous les mains expertes du blond, qui découvrait son intimité tendu et serré.

Avide, il parti lui aussi à la rencontre de l'objet de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'il prit la verge de Draco dans ses mains, il sentit un frisson le parcourir de tout son long.

Le serpentard avait introduit son doigt dans sa cavité anale…

Harry commença pas goûter de la langue, doucement, en léchant de-ci de-là, son corps se dandinant sous les va et vient des doigts experts de son amant.

Cela l'excitait encore et encore. N'y tenant plus, il happa le sexe gonflée dans sa bouche et, avec un mouvement de va et vient, il suça consciencieusement la verge.

Draco était au 7ème ciel tant la langue et la bouche du gryffondor lui faisait du bien. Il sentait l'extase arrivé et arrêta Harry.

Pour leur première fois, il voulait jouir avec lui.

Il l'avait préparer a son arrivée et le moment était venue. S'extrayant des membres de Harry, il se mit à genoux et vint se placer derrière le brun.

D'un regard il lu la peur dans les yeux. Redressant Harry, il lui donna un profond baiser qu'il espérait rassurant puis d'un mouvement de hanche, il entra en lui.

Comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, leurs deux corps s'emboîtèrent parfaitement leur arrachant des cris de jouissance.

Draco entama alors une langoureuse danse, ses hanches allant et venant, ses mains et sa bouche parcourant le corps du gryffondor, le caressant.

Et lentement, ils atteignirent l'extase. Draco se rependant en lui, et Harry dans la main de son amant.

S'écroulant, ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils avait du temps devant eux pour recommencer encore et encore …

Flash back

Un sourire aux lèvres, ils tournèrent leur tête et échangèrent un long baiser.

Leurs yeux se perdirent.

L'un s'égara dans la couleur émeraude, l'autre contemplait les deux saphirs de son aimé.

Au loin, retenti le chant d'un phénix.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et rentrèrent au château.

Ils avaient leur premier cours a donner.

**FIN**


End file.
